


Trick-or-Treat

by TaeFansick



Category: Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Rick wants to go out with Steven.His way of doing so is a little unique.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Trick-or-Treat

“Hey, Rick, I got you some wafer cookies~” Steven announced, stepping into the garage. He found Rick fiddling with some weird device. “What are you up to?” 

Rick shrugged before twirling in his chair and patting his lap for Steven to sit down. When the hybrid obeyed the silent request, Rick ran a hand over his leg, causing the hybrid to shiver. “Kids reached that age where all they wanna do is hang out with their dumbass friends and party.” 

“Hey!” Steven half-heartedly slapped the back of his hand against Rick’s chest. “Parties can be fun. You know that.”

“The way these kids do it isn’t real partying.” He nuzzled against Steven, humming. “Kids coulda gone out and gotten their grandpa Rick free candy but they just want to cave to peer pressure and attend a social event that will only lead to them hating themselves for vomiting on a stranger’s bed.” 

“You hate trick-or-treating.” 

“That’s not true. I just hate kids running around with no supervision, risking getting hit by cars for some sugar because their idiot parents can’t watch them.” A smile grew across his lips as he gently nipped on Steven’s earlobe. “Ya know, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in some sexy costume~ Fishnet stockings and some devil horns...Or maybe angel wings and thigh-highs under a skirt.” 

“Rick!” Steven shivered. “Are you telling me you want me to curb your sugar craving by roleplaying with you?” 

“That’s one idea, but...how about we do both?” 

“I already bought you wafer cookies.” 

“Yeah, but I think we’ll need more than that.” 

Oooo

“Trick or treat!” 

“Oh, how cute~! And what are you supposed to be, dear?” 

Steven had no idea what it was about Rick that made him cave so easily. This was the sort of thing that had he been told years ago he’d be doing it, he would call you sick and avoid you. But here he was. In his much younger form, small enough to justify trick-or-treating with Rick taking him around some town they portaled to so no one knew Steven wasn’t Rick’s son. 

Steven forced a smile, looking cheery. “I’m Carmen Sandiago!” He exclaimed proudly, though he felt more embarrassed. He knew on the outside, it was innocent enough with the long red coat, some black boots that were easier to walk in, and the trademark red hat that would cover his face with a tilt of his head. 

Steven was pretty sure that last detail is what made Rick pick out this costume. 

“Oh, I see! So cute! Well, here you go, dear,” she replied, offering the bowl to Steven. 

When he reached in, that’s when Rick struck, causing Steven to jolt and bite back a whimper. He quickly grabbed a candy, hoping the woman didn’t notice. “Thank you!” He rushed off as quick as he could, gnawing at his lower lip and ducking his hat down to hide his expression. 

“Doing okay, sweetheart?” Rick asked, his tone innocent enough but the grin on his face exposing how much he was enjoying this. 

“All night with you!” Steven hissed under his breath, glancing around to be sure no one was too close. “Please tell me we’re almost done with this. I’ve filled this bag twice now!” 

“Hey, how can I help it, seeing you look so cute~” Rick snickered. When Steven looked up, trying to glare while still squirming under the long coat, he sighed. “Okay, okay. Let’s head back.” He picked up Steven, resting him on one arm, the small hybrid left to hold onto Rick like he used to for his actual dad. “Aren’t you going to thank Daddy for taking you out trick-or-treating?” 

“Rick-” The scientist cocked one side of his brow, making Steven groan. “...Yes, thank you. I had fun.” Rick reached into his pocket again, clicking the remote and causing Steven to have to burrow his face in Rick’s chest. “Stars!” 

“Doing okay?” 

“Just get us home! _Now!_ ” 

Oooo

When they portaled home, Steven’s first response was to squirm from Rick’s grasp, reforming to his rightful age as he tried steadying himself again. Rick had made him clothes that would grow and shrink with his changing forms, including the underwear that was currently vibrating and driving the hybrid insane. “Stars!” He gasped out, ripping the long coat off and tossing the bags of candy aside. 

Rick chuckled as he watched Steven. “No, no, you know better than to take those panties off.” He punished the hybrid by clicking the remote to a higher setting and grinned when he heard Steven slowly crumble to the floor with a moan. He took his time setting the bags of candy on the counter, pulling a small sucker out. He moved torturously slow, unwrapping the candy and leaning against the counter. He knew it was a good call to portal them back into his bunker. Steven looked so damn delectable panting and gasping, adorned in heeled black boots up to his knees, a yellow sweater dress with a high neck and the hat almost falling off at the moment. “You look so fucking good like this.” 

Steven was currently bunching the sweater in his hands, torn between ripping the fabric away or keeping it as close to his body as possible to hide what Rick was doing to him. “Off! Turn it off, please!” 

“I dunno...Maybe I should just leave you like this for a while longer.” He adjusted the setting, making it so the pulsing went off at random intervals, ripping a desperate cry from the hybrid. His cheeks began to glow as he gave out onto the floor, shaking uncontrollably, his legs locked together as if that would stop the onslaught of pleasure. Rick admired the way Steven’s curls fell into a disheveled mess, the hat finally falling off his head. The hybrid’s toes were curled and Steven was trying to cling to whatever he could for some stability. “Too bad you listen too well to Daddy. We both know you can’t cum from just this anymore.” He stepped over to Steven, kneeling over him, sucker in his mouth. “Maybe I should be nice to you. You have been really good tonight.” Steven nodded frantically. “But...you also got really impatient with me using this little toy we agreed on.” 

The hybrid mewled, his brow furrowed as he squirmed. “Nononononono! You can’t, please! I need more!” 

“More?” Rick pulled the remote out, swinging it back and forth in a teasing manner. “I thought you hated this thing?”

Steven shook his head. “No, please, I can’t take it! It’s been _hours!_ I can’t!” 

Rick hummed, enjoying the flecks and bursts of pink overtaking Steven’s eyes, looking like fireworks in a dark night sky, not a smidge of white visible anymore. He finally showed mercy, shutting off the toy and causing Steven to go limp against the floor, groaning. He brushed some of Steven’s curls back, cupping his face. “You are so good to me,” he praised. He rolled Steven onto his back, easing his trembling legs open as he slipped the panties down and away. Rick tossed the candy in his mouth and claimed Steven’s lips with his own, pouring all of his love into the act as he unzipped himself and eased down lower. He had prepared Steven before they left and he began to torture him over the course of their trick-or-treating. He pressed himself against Steven’s entrance, enjoying the small gasp that escaped the hybrid. “Are you ready for me?” 

“So ready~” Steven assured. He ran his hands through Rick’s hair, his legs around the man’s waist. “Please, keep going.” 

Rick wasted no time after that slipping into that tight heat he had become addicted to, quickly speeding up. “Fuck, so fucking good!” He gave a smug grin as he pinned Steven under him, driving into him without mercy. “I think I can feel you shaking from the inside~” He rocked harder, driving screams from the body below them. “Cum for me, baby. Let me see you cum.” 

Steven obeyed, clenching around Rick as his back arched, screaming Rick’s name. His eyes were millions of bursts of pink light, those plush lips parted in ecstasy, those nails clawing into Rick...If that wasn’t an ego boost, Rick didn’t know what was. He filled the hybrid, groaning with pleasure as they came down from their high. 

When their minds cleared a little, Rick spoke up. “I think we should hold into this costume.” 

“Maybe clean it though.” 

“And hold onto those panties,” Rick smirked. “You looked so damn cute trying to be innocent all night.” 

“Me reforming into my younger self is not going to be a regular thing.” 

“Fair enough.”


End file.
